The Storm
by Netflix-6-6-6
Summary: High School AU: Hermione Granger was by no means like his friends. She didn't have money. She didn't have unnerving beauty. Se didn't have designer clothes. So why, out of all the girls that had even the smallest interest in men. (because if they liked guys only a tiny bit, they would like him. It was inevitable) did he pick her?


**A/N: Hello! First Harry Potter story, Dramione, High School. Farther ahead there will probably be:**

**-****Angst**

**-Abuse**

**-Fluff**

**-So much fluff**

**-Lots of Dramione**

**-Jealous!Ron (but no Ronmione, sorry)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Harry Potter. To bad though, right? That would be cool... right? That would get lots of people to date me...**

**Go ahead and read now. **

* * *

Hermione Granger was running through the halls to make it to class. Take note, though this may not seem like a big deal, there were two things wrong with that sentence. The first thing, Hermione never broke rules, ever (even rules broken daily, like running in the halls). Second, Hermione Granger was not "late for class." That doesn't happen to her. Now, there are also many things wrong here that weren't in this sentence. Like waking up two hours late, or her books being scattered everywhere, or her strange encounter with- well, you'll see. It all started that very morning.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of a dying animal. No, it was more like a screeching bird. No, she realized with a start, it was a _screaming person. _She threw her covers off and jumped out of bed, only to land on the floor with a very angry Ginny Weasley standing above her, with Luna Lovegood behind her.

"Finally!" Ginny yelled, yanking Hermione up to a standing position.

"Hermione Granger, we have been screaming your name for at least 5 minuets!" the redheaded girl continued, scolding Hermione in a very Mrs. Weasley fashion.

Ginny Weasley was about average height, being 16 and coming to 5 foot 6 inches tall. She had coppery red hair that came to rest just bellow her shoulders and bright blue eyes. There were freckles on on just about every inch of her face, arms and back, covering most of her pale skin. She didn't wear makeup, and quite frankly she didn't need it. Other than her freckles, her skin was blemish free (if you counted freckles as blemishes, which Hermione didn't). Ginny had a personality fiery enough to compete with her was something Hermione had always admired from afar, but feared when she was on the wrong end of it.

Luna was a completely different story, with blonde hair so pale it could be white and thoughtful grey eyes. She stood about 5 foot 2 inches and her hair fell in waves down to her waist. Unlike Ginny, her skin was completely clear, though she and Ginny shared the same pale complexions. Luna had earned the nickname "Loony Luna" from some of their more nasty classmates, as during her younger years, she would say random things that no one really understood.

They had all become friends in the first grade when Ginny and Hermione stood up to your typical playground bully, who thought it would be fun to write "Loony Luna" (spelling it as "Loney Loona," and still spelling words that simple wrong today) on Luna's brand new book bag. They have been inseparable since, never fighting or backstabbing each other like other girls their age.

But that didn't stop Ginny from screaming like a wet cat when something went wrong.

"It's 7:00 Hermione! Do you know what that means? You have less than an hour-_less than an hour_- to get to school! 45 minuets Hermione! _45 minuets! _If Luna and I are late on the first day because of you, I _swear _Hermione Granger!" She continued to rant on, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was to busy rushing to her bathroom and starting a shower.

And so, 40 minuets later (after Hermione showered, dresses, ate, brushed her teeth, and pack a few extra books) they arrived at the school. They had gotten their schedules mailed to them over the summer, and knew where their lockers were. So, with promises to meet at their usually spot for lunch, they went their separate ways.

Hermione rushed to her locker, emptying her unneeded books into it, and grabbing the stuff she needed, she rushed to class.

Only to run smack into Draco Malfoy on the was.

She quickly got down, about to pick up her books, but-surprisingly-Malfoy beat her to it. He handed the books to a stunned Hermione, with a blank expression on his face.

Hermione realized she was probably starring, so she quickly mumbled a polite "Thank you" and walked off as fast as she could.

It wasn't as if Draco Malfoy was a horrible person, who did unthinkable things. But, he hung out with people who spent their free time making fun of Luna, and laughed at their jokes a handful of times. Hermione thought it was sad that he spent time with those people. He was nice enough, never said anything rude about Luna himself, and he got great grades (second in class, right after Hermione herself). Sometimes, if he and Hermione locked eyes, he would give a small smile, but look away quickly after.

But having him do something considered nice, in public, to someone like Hermione? Unheard of.

The Malfoys are a long line of business men, who own a huge manor on the outskirts on town. Draco was always dropped off at school in a sleek black car, and always picked up in that same car after school. The kids he was friends with were rich and good looking. Though, not as good looking as him, Hermione thought. Draco Malfoy had platinum blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes that most girls at school thought about for hours every day. He was a few inches taller than Hermione (and most girls found it wonderful that he was tall, because "Height differences are so _adorable!_"). Some people thought he was gay, for they had never seen him with an actual girl ever.

Hermione was shook from her thoughts when she heard the warning bell, meaning there was two minuets before class started. So, she ran, because her class was on the other side of the school, and on the floor above.

She got to her first class, Science, and sat down at an empty desk right before the bell rang. There was an open seat right next to her, and she wondered if she would have to partner up with two others in a group of three. She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't notice when (you guessed it) Draco Malfoy slipped into the room and sat down right next to her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it! My first chapter of my first Harry Potter story. Of course, it's a high school theme. I just can't get enough of them! Also, sorry it's like A****merican high school. I am American. Sorry. Anyways, review! It would be very nice if you did! And if you do I will give you a poster of a cute kitten wearing socks (probably not)!**


End file.
